There are a variety of data storage devices that can be used to store (and retrieve) information in the form of digital data to (and from) a removable medium. For example, tape drives are configured to receive a tape cartridge containing a magnetic recording tape on which information is stored. Similarly, an optical and/or magnetic disk drive are configured to receive a disk cartridge containing an optical and/or magnetic disk on which information is stored. Additionally, there are solid state data storage devices that are configured to receive a secondary memory cartridge or card on which information is stored, such as, for example, a removable card containing a static/flash memory circuit.
Regardless of the type of data storage device and removable data storage medium, there is a need to integrate the data storage device into a computer system. As such, the data storage device is usually configured to operate with one or more components of the computer system by way of an electrical interface, through which control and data signals are shared. The data storage device can be physically co-located with other various devices and/or circuits within a housing, such as, for example, a housing associated with a computer system unit that also contains the computer system's processing circuits, etc. In this type of configuration, the data storage device is usually referred to as being internally mounted, because the data storage device is mounted internally within the unit's housing. In other configurations, the data storage device can be physically separated from any such housing unit and coupled to the computer system as an external peripheral device. In this configuration, the data storage device is usually referred to as being externally mounted.
FIG. 1a depicts an exemplary computer system unit 10 having a housing 12 that includes a front side 14. A variety of computer system devices and circuits, which are not shown in FIG. 1a, such as, for example, a power supply, motherboard, processor circuitry, primary and secondary memory circuitry, control/data buses, and/or interface circuitry, etc., are operatively arranged within housing 12 as part of the computer system unit 10.
As depicted in FIG. 1a, a plurality of data storage devices 16 can also be internally mounted in housing 12 and operatively arranged to function as part of the computer system unit 10. Access to data storage devices 16 is provided through front side 14. By way of example, data storage devices 16 include a floppy disk drive 18, a tape drive 20, and an optical disk drive 22. Data storage devices 16, as depicted in FIG. 1a, are each arranged to receive a removable data storage medium. For example, floppy disk drive 18 is configured to receive a floppy disk (e.g., 3.5 inch magnetic floppy diskette), and optical disk drive 22 is configured to receive an optical disk (e.g., Compact Disk (CD), or Digital Versatile Disk (DVD)), on which information can be stored.
A conventional disk drive 18 or optical disk drive 22 is typically configured to accept the applicable disk within the device, so that upon full insertion of the disk into the device the disk is located entirely within the applicable device. For example, a floppy disk drive typically includes a receiving mechanism that draws the entire floppy diskette into the disk drive upon full insertion. Similarly, an optical disk drive typically includes a receiving mechanism that draws the entire CD or DVD into the disk drive upon full insertion. In certain optical disk drives, the receiving mechanism includes a drawer or carriage mechanism that transports the optical disk into (and out of) the optical disk drive.
To the contrary, in a conventional tape drive 20 the insertion and removal of a tape cartridge 24 typically requires the user to manually position tape cartridge to a loaded position within the tape drive. Thus, the user is required to grip or hold a portion of tape cartridge 24, align the tape cartridge 24 with an opening 26 in tape drive 20, and apply an adequate insertion force (e.g., 3-5 pounds) to insert the tape cartridge 24 into tape drive 20. Consequently, when the tape cartridge 24 is in the loaded position (e.g., see FIG. 1c and 1d), a portion of the tape cartridge 24 remains outside of tape drive 20. While in the loaded position, the tape cartridge 24 is held or latched by registration mechanics (not shown) within tape drive 20 which apply a holding force to the tape cartridge 24. Once tape cartridge 24 is in the loaded position, the tape drive's servoing system or drive mechanism can engage the tape moving mechanics (e.g., a roller) of tape cartridge 24 thereby allowing the tape within the tape cartridge 24 to be streamed past one or more write and/or read heads within the tape drive.
To remove the tape cartridge 24 from tape drive 20, the user once again grasps the portion of the tape cartridge 24 extending outwardly from tape drive 20 and applies an adequate removal force (e.g., 3-5 pounds) that causes the tape cartridge 24 to be released by the registration mechanics and completely removed from tape drive 20. Although the preceding example was directed towards a tape drive and tape cartridge, it is recognized that similar manual insertion and removal procedures can exist for other types of data storage devices and removable data storage mediums.
Regardless of the type of internally mounted peripheral device, having a portion of the removable data storage medium extending outwardly from housing 12 provides an obstacle that can interfere with other mechanisms associated with the computer system unit and/or present hazards to the equipment/user. What is desired is a cost effective and efficient apparatus and/or arrangement that eliminates this type of protruding obstacle.